


Mommy

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Aylen isn't feeling well so Kathryn takes care of her





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I've kind of lost all motivation with everything :(. This idea came to me a while ago and now its finally on paper. Chakotay and Kathryn do not belong to me I'm just borrowing them. Hope you all enjoy.

It was 3:00 in the morning when there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Chakotay said groggily 

Aylen walked in with her blankie and pink bunny in hand. When Chakotay and Kathryn heard her crying they both quickly sat up. Kathryn turned on the light and walked over to the young girl before lifting her up and carrying her to their bed. She then kissed her forehead and felt her belly. 

“She’s burning up.” 

“I’ll replicate a hypospray” Chakotay then walked over to his daughter who was falling asleep in his wife’s arms. He gently administered the medication through the young girl’s neck. The sensation made Aylen shudder, but she immediately fell back into her slumber. Kathryn proceeded to softly stroke Aylen’s back her mother did the same when she was younger, and it always soothed her. 

“Babe,” Kathryn whispered “can you take Anya to my mom’s on your way to work. I don’t want her to get sick, but I also want my attention to solely be on Aylen.” 

Chakotay smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips “of course, now go get some rest mommy, I have a feeling you’ll need it.” 

 

“Mommy, I’m cold” Aylen chattered 

Kathryn sat up and realized Chakotay had already left. Both her and Aylen slept longer than she had anticipated and for that she was grateful. The little girl needed all the rest she could get. She checked the time and realized it was too early for her to administer Aylen another dose of medication. Kathryn decided to put on one of her and Aylen’s favorite movie and bundled her in an extra blanket before bringing her closer to her. The younger girl coughed and rested her head on Kathryn’s chest. The duo watched the movie in silence until they both dozed off. 

A little while later, Kathryn heard little footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes to find Aylen getting back on the bed. The young girl froze when she noticed Kathryn was awake. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, “ I tried not to wake you up.” 

“I wish you did wake me, are you okay sweetheart?” Kathryn asked as she pushed a stray piece of long dark hair behind Aylen’s small ear. 

She nodded “I just had to use the potty.” 

Kathryn noticed Aylen’s nose was running so she took a tissue from the nightstand and had Aylen blow her nose. 

“Do you want some water ?” 

Aylen nodded “yes please.” 

Kathryn came back a few minutes later holding a glass of water in one hand and another hypospray in the other. She sat down gently beside Aylen and handed her the water before gently administering the medicine. 

“Don’t drink too fast, your belly is sensitive.” 

“Why?” the young girl asked 

The older woman smiled at Aylen’s curiousness “because your body is working very hard to get rid of your fever.” 

“When will it go away?” 

Kathryn felt her forehead “it seems to have gone down already.” 

“Does that mean I can go play!” Aylen said eagerly 

“Not quite yet darling but I’ll get you a few of your dolls if you would like.” 

“Yay! Thank you, Mommy !” 

Kathryn walked into Aylen’s room and grabbed a few of Aylen’s Barbie dolls, but when she came back, the little girl was asleep. She shook her head and chuckled before deciding to shower and get dressed. She was just about to get in the shower until the terminal began to chime. She quickly went to the kitchen to answer the call hoping to not wake the sick girl. She smiled when she saw it was her husband.

“Hey, babe how’s work?” 

“It's going, but I would rather be home with my girls.” 

Kathryn smiled lovingly “I always miss my angry warrior.” 

“How’s our baby girl feeling?” 

“Well, her fevers gone down a bit and she's drinking fluid. She wanted to play but the moment I brought her the Barbies she was fast asleep.” 

He smiled in relief “good, I should be home around 5, I’ll pick up Anya on my way home.” 

Kathryn clasped her hands over her mouth “Oh my gosh I forgot about Aylen. Have you heard from mom?” 

Chakotay chuckled “Yes my love, Anya has been an angel for her GG. She loves having quality time with her grandchildren.” 

Before Kathryn could respond, she heard loud coughing coming from their room. “I should go, I love you.” 

He kissed his fingers and then pressed them to the screen “I love you too.” 

When the call ended. Kathryn went back to tend to Aylen. Who was awake and coughing. The older woman grabbed some vapor rub from the bathroom and gently rubbed its contents on the top of Aylen’s chest. 

“Here you go my sweetheart, this should help.” 

“It's cold,” Aylen told her with a shiver. 

Kathryn frowned “I know but you won’t cough as much.” 

The young girl nodded before snuggling next to Kathryn. 

 

A few hours later Chakotay arrived home with baby Anya. Kathryn was making dinner while Aylen was watching a movie. Kathryn washed her hands and took the baby out of her car seat. 

“Hi baby girl, did you have fun with GG?” 

Anya giggled and went to pull on Kathryn’s hair. Chakotay kissed Kathryn on her forehead and did the same to Aylen. 

“Did mommy take care of you?” Chakotay asked as he sat down beside the sick girl. 

“Mhm,” she responded groggily “I love Mommy.” 

Chakotay smiled and looked over the woman who was playing with their baby “I love Mommy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this installment in the series! comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated :)


End file.
